


You’re Worth It

by quietly_desperate



Series: 15 Days of Fics [12]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Justin Foley, kissing scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_desperate/pseuds/quietly_desperate
Summary: Alex never would have expected that Justin Foley of all people would be subjecting him to such blissful torture. He’d been pissed when he’d crawled through his window an hour ago, but now? Now, Alex couldn’t‘ve been more grateful.•••Justin shows Alex that he’s worth it
Relationships: Justin Foley/Alex Standall
Series: 15 Days of Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	You’re Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all.
> 
> Two things:  
> 1) please refer to the tags for warnings. There are mentions of self harm, and homophobic language. I’d hate to trigger anyone.  
> 2) This is in no way encouraging or romanticising self harm. I’ll be the first to admit that my arms are littered in scars, and sometimes I’d love for someone to kiss them and remind me that I’m beautiful, but that doesn’t mean that they’re pretty or worth the pain. Please talk to someone you trust if you feel the urge to hurt yourself. It sounds cliche, but take it from someone who suffers with the reciprocation of my actions everyday. You’re deserving of help and love and support. You’re worth it.
> 
> Right, if you read all that, I hope this isn’t too terrible lmao. Enjoy loves x

Alex’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Justin was situated between his legs, placing butterfly-soft kisses to his thighs. The sensation was enough to make him shiver and shake.

”Shhh,” Justin soothed, running his hands up and down Alex’s legs. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Alex moaned. “More. Please.”

”Okay, babe. Hold on.”

Justin shuffled up and began to bless Alex’s chest with kisses. He skimmed and nosed his way across the wide planes of milky skin, occasionally stopping to nip and suck at appropriate times. Alex was putty under his assault. He gripped the bed sheets harder between his fists and arched his back. He needed more. More, more, more.

Lips closed around his left nipple and he cried out. Oh God, it felt so good. Alex couldn’t think straight. All he could see behind his eyelids was the loving look Justin had given him right before he’d kissed him for the first time.

Alex never would have expected that Justin Foley of all people would be subjecting him to such blissful torture. He’d been pissed when he’d crawled through his window an hour ago, but now? Now, Alex couldn’t‘ve been more grateful.

He’d been self-harming before Justin tumbled in. Things had escalated with his dad and Alex needed to make the voices stop. When all the lights had been turned off, he’d reached under his mattress and pulled out a razor.

By the time Justin had fallen onto his bedroom floor, Alex’s arm was covered in thin slices. He hadn’t even thought about Justin seeing them at first; instead, he was determined to get Justin out.

”You shouldn’t be here,” Alex had said.

”I know,” Justin replied.

Then he’d seen Alex’s arm and the rest was history. Any argument in his throat had died down when Justin had taken his arm between his hands and blessed it with his tears. Nobody had ever cried over his cut-up skin before.

Once he’d stop crying, Justin had wrapped Alex up in a tight-yet-kind hug. Alex has tried to fight, scared to get blood on Justin’s jacket, but he didn’t care. His priority was Alex.

They kissed after Justin had wrapped up his arm. He’d secured the bandage with a clip, looked up, and they were kissing. It wasn’t forced or weird. In fact, it felt natural, like second nature. Alex had his hands through Justin’s hair in seconds, and Justin had scooped him up and dropped him on his bed soon after.

”Oh, fuck!” Alex groaned.

He felt Justin smile against his skin. “Sensitive spot, Standall? You’re awfully shaky.”

”Fu-fuck you, Foley - ahhh.”

They’d kissed for a while until Justin reached up and rugged off Alex’s shirt. He let him. Everything ran so smoothly, as if they’d done this dance a million times. First, off came the first. Next, Alex was gently pushed down onto his back. Finally, Justin watched over him with a spark in his eye and awe on his lips, before he leaned down and began kissing every single one of Alex’s scars.

It had grown from that by now, obvious from the hickies littering Alex’s skin. Still, Justin would fall back occasionally to kiss at a scar, or run a gentle finger over it. Anything to remind Alex that he was beautiful, scars and all.

”Stop teasing,” Alex said. “Please, Justin, I need -“

”What do you need, Alex? Tell me.”

”You.”

Justin sucked a bruise into the dip of Alex’s hips. He mewled and shook under Justin’s lips. It was too much but not enough at the same time.

Slowly but surely, Justin made his way down to where Alex needed him the most. Alex reaches out and gripped at Justin’s hair. He was so desperate. He was so needy. He wanted Justin so badly.

”Do you want me...here?” Justin teased, breathing heavily over Alex’s bulge.

He bucked his his up, only for Justin to tut and push them back down.

”Use your words. I wanna hear you ask for it.”

”Please!” Alex begged. “Please, just, do something. Justin!”

Justin placed a light kiss over the stretching fabric of his underwear. “Okay, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

He started by mouthing over the bulge. Alex could hardly breathe. It was enough stimulation to feel someone’s mouth over his cock, but for the mouth to belong to Justin Foley? God, that was enough to bring any man to his knees. He didn’t even care that Justin was about to see the worst of his scars. All he wanted was some release from the throbbing in his nether region.

Alex closed his eyes and lifted his hips to help Justin remove his underwear. Once the elastic was down to his knees, he dropped back onto the mattress to wait for Justin to continue. Except, he never did. Alex was left laying there for a while, shivering and squirming with no relief.

”Justin?” He said, voice scratchy and rough. When he got no response, he opened his eyes and gasped.

Justin was tracing the worst of Alex’s scars with his eyes, over and over again. Words like _fag, failure, disgrace_ littered his thighs, a bible to Alex’s beliefs. He’d retraced them every time he believed those thoughts, even if the scab hadn’t healed. As such, the words were thick and airy against his pale skin; pink and raised and gross.

”You...” Justin gulped. “You believe this about yourself?”

Alex nodded. “Maybe. Yeah.”

He wasn’t given a verbal response - Justin was too busy kissing over every word until Alex was breathless and rolling his head against the mattress, unsure where to look or what to do with himself.

”You’re not a fag,” Justin said as he kissed over that word. “You’re brave, even if you don’t feel like it.”

He kissed over _failure_. “You’re one of the hardest working people I know. You put so much effort into fucking everything, Alex. You’d never be a failure as long as you try, and you always try.”

Finally, he breathed over _disgrace_. “How could you ever be a disgrace when you’re loved by so many? Including me.”

Alex began to cry. He was so overwhelmed by Justin’s words, by the love he poured out without thought. In any other situation, he would have told the jock to fuck off, but this was different. This wasn’t teasing or making fun of something stupid; this was full blown worship. Alex had never been worshipped before.

”I can’t make the pain stop,” Justin continued. “But I can promise you that I’ll always be there to listen if you need someone to talk to. And if you can’t help but do it, I’ll always be there to kiss the scars and remind you that you’re beautiful.”

”Justin...” Alex said through a sob. “I-I don’t...I-“

”You don’t need to say anything.” He kissed the spot where Alex’s thigh met his crotch. “Just let me take care of you. Do you trust me?”

”Yes. I trust you.”

”Tell me to stop if it becomes too much. Say the word and I’ll back off. I promise.”

Alex didn’t ask Justin to stop. He let himself be worshipped, because Justin was the only person who had ever made him feel worthy enough.


End file.
